


The Big Game

by lasairfhiona



Series: adventdrabbles 2012 [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets ready to watch the most important game<br/>Go Navy! Beat Army!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Game

Steve filled his little cooler with beer and set it next to the chair in the living room. The big bag of pretzels was on the coffee table along with any other snacks he could want. The Chili was simmering on the stove waiting for later on.

And Steve's phone started ringing.

_"Hey Brah, want to go spear fishing today?"_

"Sorry Chin, I'm staying home watching football," he told his friend as he finished his protein smoothie.

Again with the phone ringing.

_"Steve, want to go surfing with me? It's been a while since we've gone out?"_

Steve grumbled a little but politely refused.

And a third time the phone rang; when he saw it was Danny calling he had to wonder if they had planned this just to harass him. 

_"Hey Steve, I was wondering it you wanted to go to the zoo with Grace and I?"_

"Sorry, Danno, not today," he declined gently, any other day he would have loved to go to the zoo with Danny and Grace.

"Hey Steve, you ready?"

He smiled when he heard Catherine come in behind him as he grabbed the last of the snacks and an open beer bottle.

"You're drinking at ten in the morning?"

Steve smiled. "I've been up since five and when have you seen me watch a game without a beer in my hand?"

Cath laughed. "I can think of four years?"

"Those don't count," he retorted trying to sound indignant, but ended up laughing.

"Come on lets go watch the pregame," Cath said with a smile.

Steve followed her and stopped in his tracks when he saw all the chairs occupied. Chin, Kono, and Grace all wearing Navy jerseys and just to be contrary, Danny was in an Army jersey.

"You have to leave," Steve told Danny with a laugh despite Grace's dramatic, 'No Uncle Steve'. 

"The rest can stay."

"Did you really think we'd leave you to watch this alone, Boss?"

Steve just shook his head and sat down in his chair, pulling Catherine into his lap. "You did this didn't you?"

She just shrugged and when he looked at the rest of them they mirrored her shrug. No one was going to tell who set this up. But that's okay, he had his ohana with him to watch Navy beat Army, again.


End file.
